Unforeseen Circumstances
by ChocoVanilla-Bunny
Summary: Dawn landed the dream job of every girl; the personal secretary of CEO Paul Shinji. Paul is the CEO of the most successful corporation; known for its resorts, hotels, etc. When they both met, it wasn't pleasant. But when they get thrown into different situations together, their feelings of hatred begin to dissolve and possibly blossom into something more? Full summary inside IKS CS
1. Chapter 1

**Unforeseen Circumstances**

**Summary -** Dawn's landed the dream job every girl is dying for; a personal secretary. Not just anyone's secretary, but to the world famous CEO, Paul Shinji's. Paul is the most successful businessman and the most sought out man from many high-class woman. He is also the CEO of a successful corporation; famous for its chain of resorts, hotels, etc. When they both met, it wasn't pleasant. But when they get thrown into different situations together, their feelings of hatred begin to dissolve and possibly blossom into something more...?

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon in any way, whatsoever!**

**ENJOY! :]**

* * *

**7:00 A.M. Apartment Lobby**

Dawn groggily went down to the lobby of her apartment to retrieve her mail.

The front desk person, Jasmine, handed her a stack of letters.

"Thanks Jasmine," said Dawn as she yawned.

She went back to the elevator and flipped through the mail. One letter caught her attention. Dawn hurriedly ripped open the envelope and scanned the contents.

A loud scream could be heard in the apartment elevator.

* * *

Dawn burst through the door of her apartment.

"May!" Dawn shouted. She jumped on top of May who was still in bed.

May jolted up in surprise. "Wha?!"

When she saw it was her best friend, the brunette calmed down. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleep out.

"What happened?"

Dawn smiled at her. May just stared at her.

"Can you quit smiling like that? It's creeping me out."

Dawn threw a pillow at her friend and stuck her tongue out.

"Can you guess what this is?" Dawn asked coyly. She waved the letter under May's nose.

May snatched the paper out of Dawn's hand. "Quit it." She scanned the letter and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh!" she hugged Dawn. "You got the job!"

"Yup!" Dawn squealed again and hugged May.

"You know what this calls for..." May raised her eyebrows at her.

**7:15 A.M. Breakfast. Apartment**

"So when do you start?" asked May as she speared her scrambled eggs.

"In two days," answered Dawn.

"Do you even know who you're even working for?"

Dawn shrugged as she took a sip of her orange juice. "No clue. The agency picks one for us."

May picked up the newspaper on the table. She opened the page and immediately threw it back down.

"Ugh! It's him."

Dawn peered at the front page and scowled. Plastered on the page was none other than Paul Shinji.

Paul Shinji was the President of Shinji Corporation. His older brother was supposed to take that spot but he wanted to become a pediatrician instead, so the spot was given to the second son, Paul Shinji. He was known as the youngest and most successful business man. He is almost always talked about in the news, magazines, and tabloids. So far, he is the man on top.

"Why is he everywhere?"

"Last I heard, he was looking for a secretary. What if you got him as your new boss?" May looked at her friend with wide eyes.

Dawn waved her hand dismissively. "I doubt that would happen." But on the inside, Dawn was panicking. Paul was notorious for going through assistants like... like her going through clothes.

Dawn quickly changed the topic. "So since you're off today, want to go shopping with me for some new work clothes?"

May's eyes lit up. "Let me finish eating first."

**7:30 A.M. After breakfast. Apartment**

"Dawn!" shouted May. "You ready yet?"

"Ready!" Dawn walked out of her bedroom dressed in a strapless platinum gray dress. A thick dark gray sash was around the waist. The sweetheart neckline was also embroidered in dark gray. In the middle of the bust were three small white buttons.

May gave her a friend a once over. "Well don't you look nice?" she smirked.

Dawn smirked back at her and struck a pose. "When don't I?"

They both fell into a fit of laughter. They were still laughing as they exited their apartment.

They finally calmed down as they reached the elevator.

The doors opened with a small _'ding'_ and the girls stepped in.

May turned towards Dawn.

"So what are you planning to buy for your job?"

Dawn looked at her friend incredulously.

"I need more business looking clothes."

May sighed. "You're still going to buy other clothes, aren't you?"

Dawn smiled at her friend. "You know me so well."

May rolled her eyes. She watched number of the floors decrease as they approached they lobby.

The doors opened and they girls stepped out.

Dawn waved to Jasmine. "See you later!"

Jasmine waved back cheerily and resumed tapping on her computer.

**9:00 A.M. Mall**

Dawn and May stepped through the automatic doors of the mall. They were greeted with the loud noise of busy shoppers.

"Where to first?" asked May.

Dawn grabbed her hand and ran. "Let's go!"

"Hey! Wait!" shouted May as she got dragged along by the blunette.

Dawn was too busy running to notice a person in front of her. She ran straight into a hard chest.

The petite girl stumbled backwards.

"Watch where you're going," warned a gruff voice.

Dawn quickly apologized and ran away without seeing who she had bumped into.

The blunette looked around the area searching for May, who apparently went missing when she had ran into the man before.

"Dawn!" shouted May. She was a few paces behind her.

"Where'd you go?" the brunette asked when she reached her friend.

Dawn blinked at her.

"What do you mean where I went?" She fake glared at her friend. "Where did you go?"

"I saw something I liked," she said slowly.

Dawn's glare turned into a cat-like grin. "Something or someone?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows.

May flushed a light pink.

Before Dawn could say anything, someone called out to them.

"Dawn! May! It's so nice to see you guys again," said a voice in front of them.

Said girls looked in the direction of the voice.

A woman with long, dark pink hair and light blue eyes stood before them.

"Paris!" greeted Dawn. She went over to hug her friend.

"What are you guys doing here today?" asked Paris.

"I need more professional clothes," Dawn answered.

"We just got some more stuff in today," Paris said. "And I'm sure Hermione wants to see you girls again."

Dawn looked at May for confirmation. "Okay! Let's go," said May, enthusiastically.

**6:00 A.M. Office**

Paul's day was not going as well as he had planned.

He was at his office early as usual when his phone started ringing.

"Paul Shinji," he said as he accepted the call.

_"Dude! Where are you?!"_ seethed the voice on the other line.

"At the office. Why?" Paul asked.

_"Why the fuck are you at the office?!"_ the other voice said in a low voice.

Paul took the phone away from his ear and blinked at the screen.

_"Hello? Paul? Paul?! Are you still there?"_ The man's voice came out of phone.

Paul put the phone back to his ear. "I'm here. What are you so frantic about, Drew?"

_"We have a meeting with the Black & White Company today remember?"_ The man, Drew, hissed into the phone.

Paul's eyebrows furrowed together. "Isn't that for tomorrow?"

_"No!"_ shouted Drew, _"It's today. And you better get your ass down here ASAP!"_

The line went dead. Paul growled under his breath and ran out the door, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

**8:30 A.M. Meeting**

After the meeting finally ended and everyone had already left, Paul slumped in his seat. He ran a hand over his face and gave a loud sigh.

He heard footsteps approaching him and sat up.

A man with green hair with matching emerald green eyes was walking towards him. His face was set in an annoyed expression.

"Where the hell were you this morning?" the man hissed.

Paul sighed for what felt like the millionth time this morning. "Calm down, Drew."

Drew threw him a pissed look and opened his mouth to say something. But before he could, Paul interrupted him. "My poor excuse of a secretary probably messed up the date or something. My calendar said it was tomorrow."

Drew closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He finally said, "So you getting a new secretary or something?"

Paul looked at him. "What do you think?"

Drew sighed. "You go through secretaries like Ash goes through food."

Paul almost choked on his water and cracked a small, barely noticeable smile.

He checked his watch and groaned.

"What now?"

"I have to go buy Reggie something for his wedding in a few days."

"Want me to go with you or something?"

"Go call the driver over."

Drew cracked a smile.

"Yes, sir."

**9:05 A.M. Mall**

"Mr. Shinji, we have arrived," announced the driver. The driver parked into an empty spot in the underground parking lot of the mall.

Paul grunted and got out of the car with Drew following behind him.

"I'll be back in a few hours," said Paul.

The driver nodded his head in understanding and killed the engine.

Paul and Drew rode the elevator to the main floor.

The cart was filled with awkward silence. The only noise was the low elevator music being played through the speakers on the wall.

"So what are you planning on buying Reggie?" asked Drew, trying to break the silence.

Paul stayed silent.

Drew was about to crack when he finally answered. "Probably something for the baby that's coming."

Drew stared at him wide-eyed.

"Maylene's pregnant?" he asked in disbelief. "Since when?"

"Since one month ago."

Drew leaned back against the elevator, like he still couldn't wrap his head around the idea that Maylene was having a baby.

"So that's why they moved the wedding up so much," he said at last.

Paul smirked at his friend's blank face.

"Were here," Paul said when the elevator gave a small shudder.

They stepped off the elevator and looked at the scene before them. The place was already bustling even though it was only in the morning.

"I need to buy more suits, so I'll catch up to you later?" asked Drew.

Paul waved his hands dismissively and Drew was off.

He had barely taken a step when someone ran into him. He warned the person curtly without looking at who it was. All he saw was a flash of long navy blue hair.

**11:45 A.M. Apartment**

May and Dawn entered the lobby laughing. In their arms were different sized shopping bags from various shops.

"Welcome back girls," chirped Jasmine behind the counter.

"Hey Jasmine," greeted the girls.

"Dawn, you got mail while you were gone,"

Jasmine handed the blunette an envelope.

"Thanks,"

Dawn and May headed back up to their apartment.

* * *

"Home at last!" exclaimed May when they entered their apartment. The brunette dropped her bags on to the floor and collapsed on the couch.

Dawn giggled at her best friend's actions. She walked into her room and deposited the bags to the floor.

"We bought so much stuff," said May. She had rolled over on the couch and was now lying on her stomach with a red cushion under her chin.

"I know," agreed Dawn.

"It was so nice of Paris to give us a discount,"

Dawn giggled. "Yeah, it was."

"So lunch?" asked May perkily.

Dawn tapped her chin with her index finger, mulling over the different restaurants and cafes.

"You pick," she said at last.

May got up and went to get her bag which she had dropped onto the floor when they entered their apartment.

Dawn just remembered about the envelope. It was going to tell her who her new boss was going to be. She prayed it was someone who was nice and not a slavedriver.

She ripped open the letter and scanned the contents.

The piece of paper fluttered to the ground at Dawn's feet. Her face was pale and fear stricken.

"...Yeah. That's all. Thank you!" May finished up the order and walked back over to the living room. Seeing her friend's face, she stopped in her tracks.

"What happened?"

Dawn looked at the brunette and glanced at the letter at her feet.

May bent down to retrieve the forsaken note. Her sapphire orbs skimmed through the notes. When she was done, she looked sympathetically at Dawn.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! I wonder who her new boss could be... hmmm. ;D The story may or may not contain pokeshipping or oldrivalshipping. Still debating over that. Probably only little tidbits thrown in here and there. :/**

**So this is my first time writing a story where the characters are not in high school. So if its weird, you'll know why. :3**

**Hope you readers enjoyed and be sure to tell me what you think about it. C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforeseen Circumstances - Chapter II**

* * *

**Happy Birthday Kelly (OlympusGrl)! I updated this story just for you. You should feel so special. xD**

* * *

**Summary - **Dawn's landed the dream job every girl is dying for; a personal secretary. Not just anyone's secretary, but to the world famous CEO, Paul Shinji's. Paul is the most successful businessman and the most sought out man from many high-class woman. He is also the CEO of a successful corporation; famous for its chain of resorts, hotels, etc. When they both met, it wasn't pleasant. But when they get thrown into different situations together, their feelings of hatred begin to dissolve and possibly blossom into something more...?

* * *

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Pokemon in any way, whatsoever!

* * *

**Monday**

**7:30 A.M. Office**

Paul was currently sitting at his desk. He swiveled around on the black chair so that he was facing the big floor-length windows behind him. He peered down on the scurrying people down below on the crowded streets.

A knock broke him out of his thoughts.

"Come in,"

The door opened with a little creak. Paul turned in his chair to see who had entered. His face was expressionless as ever.

His eyes were trained on Drew, who had entered his office with a rather short girl... well compared to Drew's height anyways.

Paul quirked an eyebrow at Drew in question.

Drew gestured to the blunette next to him, "This is Dawn Berlitz. She's your new secretary."

Paul switched his gaze to the petite girl. She kept fidgeting with the hem of her cream-colored blazer.

He switched his gaze back to the vice-president. "I don't need a secretary," Paul deadpanned.

Drew sweatdropped. He knew Paul was too stubborn to get a new secretary after what the previous did.

"But Paul. You can't do everything by yourself," Drew countered.

Paul glared at him. "I can do everything fine by myself, thank you very much."

"Whatever. But you are still going to get a new secretary,"

Drew and Paul stared down each other.

Paul sighed. "If I agree, would you leave me alone?"

Drew smiled.

"Congratulations Dawn on your new job,"

"Err... thanks?" Dawn squeaked.

Drew walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.

"So...," began Dawn. She stared at her new boss.

Paul quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?"

Dawn blinked at him and then sighed.

"If you need me, I'll be outside,"

Dawn walked out of the office and sat down at her desk. It was conveniently just outside of Paul's office. She plopped down on the chair provided for her and twirled around once on the chair.

Dawn's shoulders slumped and she sighed. She drummed her fingers on the wooden surface of her desk. The desk was U-shaped with translucent glass walls, keeping what she was doing from prying eyes. The only thing present on her table was a computer, the mouse, a keyboard, and a phone. Everything else was bare. The drawers were all empty and the walls blocking people from seeing what she was doing was bare of any litter and scrawlings.

_'I have to decorate this place!'_ Dawn thought to herself.

**9:00 A.M. Office**

Paul was reading from the stack of files on his desk when the door to his office opened. He stopped what he was doing to see his new secretary leaning in the doorway.

"What?" he growled.

The female rolled her eyes. "Manager Oak is outside waiting for you."

Paul's right eye twitched at the mention of the Manager.

"Send him in,"

"Understood,"

Dawn disappeared from the door and a few seconds later, a man walked into the office like he owned it.

"Hey Paulie," greeted the man. "No time no see, man."

Paul pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you want, Gary?" asked Paul.

The man, Gary, pouted. He walked over to Paul's desk and leaned on it.

"You wound me," he said playfully.

Paul glared at the brunet. "Don't you have a fianceé to flirt with?"

Gary shrugged.

"Eh. Leaf is out of town right now. Something about me being around her too much."

Paul smirked.

"Leaf is a wise woman,"

"Hey!" Gary protested. "I'm not that annoying."

Paul's smirk was still plastered to his face. "You wanna bet?"

Gary pouted again.

"Now what's the real reason you came here?" asked Paul.

The Manager grinned sheepishly at him. "Caught already?"

Paul gave him a pointed look.

Gary sighed. "Alright, alright. Fine." The brunet looked at Paul. "The truth is, I kind of, maybe, forgot about our anniversary and now she's ignoring me."

Paul laughed at that.

Gary gaped at the President of Shinji Corp.

"It's not that funny!"

Paul calmed down and smirked at Gary. "I beg to differ. That is quite hilarious."

"Whatever. I'm out. I knew you were going to be no help. Might as well ask Drew," grumbled the brunet.

"You go do that. Don't know why you even went to me in the first place,"

Gary stopped mid-way and turned around to face Paul slowly.

"Why did I come to you?"

Paul shrugged. "Because you were that desperate."

Gary huffed at him and stormed out of the office. Paul smirked as the door was slammed shut.

**9:30 A.M. Cubicle**

Dawn jolted in her seat when she heard a loud door slam. She looked up to see Manager Gary walk briskly past.

Dawn raised an eyebrow at her boss' closed office door.

_'Just what happened in there?'_ she wondered.

**1:10 P.M.**

Dawn mentally cheered to herself. It was time for her lunch break and she couldn't wait to see May again.

She quickly scrawled a little note on her desk saying she went out for lunch in case Paul came looking for her.

_'Doubt it'_ she snorted.

Dawn grabbed the blazer she took off before and her bag. She exited the building and walked over to the nearby cafe.

**1:25 P.M. Poffin Delights ❦**

Dawn heard the tinkle of the door as she entered the little cafe. The place was cozy and not that populated, which she liked.

She quickly spotted May at their usual table.

"May!" greeted Dawn.

Said girl looked up and waved her friend over. They quickly hugged and sat down.

May propped her elbows on the table and her head resting on her fists. "So! Congratulations on surviving half of the day working for Mr. I'm All That!" May said when Dawn finished ordering.

Dawn rolled her cobalt blue eyes. "If you call sitting around working."

May blinked at her.

"You did nothing the whole time?"

Dawn shook her head. "Nope!"

"Huh," May was stumped. "I thought for sure he was a slavedriver."

Dawn thanked the waiter for her food and turned back around to face her friend.

"Yeah, me too," Dawn leaned closer to May. "To tell you the truth, he said he didn't even want a new secretary." Dawn shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in her seat. "He said he could do everything himself. Guess his previous secretary pissed him off or something."

The girls then started to talk about other things and enjoyed their lunch together.

**1:30 P.M. Office**

Paul threw the file onto his desk. The stack of papers created a loud smacking sound as it landed on the wooden surface.

He sighed and closed his eyes. The only thing heard in his office was the sound of his breathing and the ticking of the clock on the wall.

Paul stood up and cracked his stiff joints. He walked outside to see that his new secretary was absent from her desk.

Something pink caught his attention. He stepped closer to the table to realize that it was a note.

_Out for lunch :)_

_-Dawn_

Paul blinked. He stared at the pink piece of paper in his hand.

"Who the hell writes on pink paper?" Paul asked to no one in particular.

A chuckle made him whirl around to face the company's VP.

Drew had a smirk present on his face.

"I see that you have encountered Dawn's infamous pink notes?"

Paul gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean infamous?"

Drew's smirk was still in place. "I've known Dawn since we were in high school. You could say we're best friends."

Paul glared at him.

"You gave her this job didn't you?" he asked accusingly.

Drew held his hands up in surrender.

"You needed a new secretary and Dawn is the best of the best and besides," Drew shrugged, "Dawn doesn't back down from anyone."

Paul growled. He jabbed a finger at the chartreuse-haired male.

"You planned this all out,"

The accused man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a few seconds, he looked back the President of Shinji Corporations.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that you need a secretary?"

"I don't like relying on people,"

**2:00 P.M. Cubicle**

Dawn walked back to her desk and noticed that her new boss wasn't in his office.

_'Hmm. He must've went out.'_

She sat down on her swivel chair and sighed. She was glad she got this job, I mean after all, she got to meet up with her friend old high-school friend. Which was quite a surprise when she saw him here.

Dawn propped her chin in her hand, thinking about how she and Drew met up again.

_Dawn walked through the automatic glass doors and welcomed the cool blast of the air conditioned lobby._

_She walked up to the front desk. Dawn cleared her throat and tapped the table lightly; catching the attention of the girl sitting at the desk._

_The girl had straight black hair cut into a bob. It was held back by a thick red headband. Surprisingly enough, the girl was wearing a yellow kimono with orange maple leaves at the bottom and was tied together at the waist by a matching red obi._

_The woman smiled at Dawn._

_"Hello," she greeted, "How may I help you?"_

_Dawn smiled warmly at the bright woman. She glanced at the name tag pinned to the woman's kimono. 'Erika.'_

_"I'm actually here because of a job invitation,"_

_Erika shifted her attention back to her computer screen and tapped some buttons on the keyboard. She scanned the contents._

_"Ah! Here you are!"_

_Erika looked at the young woman in front of her._

_"Dawn Berlitz?"_

_"That's me!"_

_"Just walk down the hallways to the elevators and go to the third floor. The Vice-President should be waiting for you there," instructed Erika._

_Dawn thanked the receptionist and walked towards the elevator. The blunette waited for the compartment to empty itself out before stepping on. She pushed the '15' button and the doors closed with a soft bang._

_Dawn walked off the elevator and was greeted with a suit covered chest._

_"Dawn?" asked a incredulously._

_Said girl's head whipped up to meet piercing emerald eyes and a shock of matching green hair._

_"Drew?!"_

_"What are you doing here?!" They both asked in unison._

_The two adults stared at each other, frozen in their spots. Dawn unfroze and threw herself at the man. She squeezed him into a tight hug._

_"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you work here," Dawn babbled excitedly._

_Drew disentangled himself from the petite girl's death grip. She may look small but she has the strength of twenty men. He straightened out his suit and smiled at the girl before him._

_"I should say the same goes for you,"_

_Dawn pouted. She crossed her arms. "I have to meet the vice president right now about my job."_

_Drew chuckled at her._

_"Well you're staring at him,"_

_It took a few seconds, but when Dawn understood what he had said, her jaw dropped. She pointed an accusing finger at the greenette._

_"You... you're the VP of Shinji Corp.?"_

_Dawn stood their gaping and pointing at her friend, who she had lost contact with after high-school._

_Drew ruffled Dawn's hair to which she shrieked at and slapped his hand away._

_"Is that so hard to believe?"_

_"Yes!" Dawn answered not a second too soon after the man finished his question._

_Drew mock pouted but brightened instantly._

_"Here, let me introduce you to your new boss,"_

_Dawn trailed after Drew. They stopped outside a set of big wooden double doors. Drew knocked on the door and a brief answer came._

_Drew winked at Dawn and opened the door._

**2:10 P.M.**

Dawn was snapped out of her thoughts when the door banged open. She craned her neck to see Paul standing there.

Paul walked briskly to his new secretary's desk and plopped a small stack of folders onto the surface.

"I want this to be sorted through and filed before you leave,"

Dawn blinked her eyes at him. Slowly, her mouth curved into a smile.

"Understood, President Shinji,"

* * *

**And that concludes chapter two of Unforeseen Circumstances! It took me quite a while to figure out what to put in the middle chunk of the chapter, so it was mostly me adding in random stuff. :3 And if you have read any of my other stories, you would know that I tend to drag out the story, so it would take quite a time for the characters to actually fall in love. But for this story, I feel like making it a little faster, but not too fast that it would be love at first sight, because we are talking about Paul and Dawn here. :P I would add Pokeshipping and Oldrivalshipping in this story, so don't fret! xD But it would be later on in the story, so please wait and be patient (I already thought about how and where I would introduce them into the story, so it would be eaiery when I get to it. xD) I realized that the flashback and Drew and Paul's ''argument'' didn't match up together, but I felt too lazy to edit it. Let's just say Drew has mad acting skills! ;D**

**So yeah! Hope you liked it and tell me what you think! C:**


End file.
